Podría ser
by Alba Eterno
Summary: Severus sabía que quizá nunca lo amaría con la misma intensidad que él, pero muy dentro suyo, anhelaba el amor sincero, porque Lily, su amiga, su amor, estaba muerta. Snaco. AU.


**¡Hola a todos! Esta historia es sobre una de mis parejas favoritas. Lo he mantenido tal cual lo escribí hace años. ¡Cómo ha pasado el tiempo! Espero que disfrutan de la lectura.**

 **Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **Podría ser**

\- Te quiero.

Esas palabras brotaron de los labios de un niño de apenas doce años. Sus ojos desafiantes y el rostro serio eran de todo un aristócrata. Era la copia de Lucius Malfoy; La pose, los gestos y la actitud, todo le recordaba a él. Un perfecto Slytherin.

Severus Snape se ha abierto automáticamente. Si bien no lo expresaba de alguna forma, sabía que algo no estaba bien. No hay que beber de ese whisky de fuego. Parpadeó con lentitud y suspiró imperceptiblemente.

\- Yo también te quiero, Draco - sabía que su tono había sido monótono y neutro. Pero, ¿qué podía responder al niño ante esas palabras plagadas de candidez? Después de todo, era su ahijado.

\- No, padrino - hizo un puchero que rápidamente se prestó para mostrar un rostro enojado. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. ¡No hablo de esa clase de _te quiero_ !

Sin moverse de su sillón, su mirada se enfocó en los ojos grises de Draco. Y por un momento creyó ver relámpagos _negro_ . No, no hay que tener esos sentimientos; ¡Estúpido! ¿Qué es lo que se dice en el otro lado? ¿Qué es lo mismo?

En esa habitación no había un Malfoy de fríos o nulos sentimientos, no, había un Negro con pasiones que podrían llegar a quemar.

\- Te quiero para mí, porque… - y los ojos de Lucius ya no estaban. Ante él estaba Draco Malfoy con sangre de Narcissa Black en sus venas -. Te amo.

Para consternación suya, había deseado, por un momento, que las clases de pociones con el inepto de Potter y el inútil de Longbottom lo hubieran dejado sordo por explotar sus calderos tantas veces en ese transcurso del ciclo escolar.

— Draco…

Y el orgulloso muchacho impúber se levantó de su asiento y se acercó con pasos decididos, sin vacilar. Severus le inspeccionó con desconfianza; no por nada eran serpientes.

Los rosados labios presionaron los suyos con una timidez y amor exquisitos. Ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos; no mostrarían debilidad.

— Esperaré hasta que decidas voluntariamente venir a mí, pero recuerda, Severus Snape, eres mío — expresó sin titubeos a unos centímetros de su rostro.

El nombrado enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Eso también se aplica para mí? — sonrió sarcásticamente —. ¿Me perteneces, Draco?

— Por supuesto, Severus.

Se marchó tan repentinamente como llegó.

Y en la oscuridad, el mortífago del Lord Oscuro y miembro de la Orden del Fénix, recordó. El rostro de una mujer cabellos rojos y ojos esmeraldas se materializó ante él con una sonrisa radiante. Extendió su mano para rozar con sus dedos la mejilla de su, alguna vez, amiga. Se detuvo cuando la cordura le regresó de un golpe seco.

Estaba solo en sus aposentos.

— Lily dime, ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Podré sacarte de mi corazón? — la marca del Innombrable palpitó —. ¿Puedo llegar a albergar en mi interior buenos sentimientos? ¿Por Draco…?

En ese momento de intimidad, se permitió la reflexión de sus sentimientos. Sabía que tal vez, nunca amaría a ese niño, no de la misma manera o intensidad. Sin embargo, en lo más recóndito de su interior, se alojaba la esperanza. La ilusión de un hogar con alguien que lo amase fervientemente. Una familia.

Suspiró y decidió beber otra copa. Necesitaba digerir la sensación de contradicciones y el dolor de cabeza que estaba teniendo. Todo por culpa de mocoso con aires de grandeza que le declaró sus intenciones y que esperaría por él. ¡Lo que justo le faltaba! Tendría que desquitarse con alguien, ¿quién mejor que con Potter? Hasta los sollozos de Longbottom seguramente serían un calmante.

— Ya sufrirán esos Gryffindor molestos.

Podrías tener en cuenta la cantidad de alcohol en tu sistema. A su ahijado. Una sonrisa cruel cruzó en sus labios al imaginar la cara de Lucio. Relamando sus labios, revivió el sabor y la sensación de los otros juveniles.

Lo intentaría. Porque Lily estaba muerta, sus ilusiones quebradas y su corazón inútil.

Además, no puedo dejar pasar un hecho revelador: su Magia había reaccionado con el pequeño Slytherin.

Tal vez, la respuesta a sus dudas nunca fue dicha.

 **Aleta**


End file.
